


Busted 8- Last to Know

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 8- Last to Know

## Busted 8- Last to Know

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://urbans_realm.tripod.com>

* * *

Title: Busted 8: Last to Know   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece...   
Category: Humor, Romance, Established Relationship Rating: this chapter NC-17, but will range from PG- NC-17 Spoilers: About 3 words about _Shimmer_ but nothing spoilerish... Players: CLex   
Summary: The secret's out...   
Author's note: Part Eight of my "Busted" series. Clark and Lex find out everyone knows about them. The other parts can be read separately, but this they all need to be read because there are references to past parts here. Thanks to my lovely beta, Tehomet, for betaing parts 5-8, and to my wonderful sis, Swirl, who adamantly requested that I finish this off and not leave people hanging, also for stuffing a plot bunny in my head, this part would not have been as good without you, hun. And to all those who gave feedback, encouraged more writing, and stroked my ego whist writing this little bit of fun, you all know who you are, you all kept this from just rotting on my hard drive. Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) 

Busted 8: Last to Know 

* * *

The Kents:

Martha saw the Porsche pull up from the front window. 

Smiling easily, she leaned back as strong arms wrapped around her comparatively tiny body, encircling her with love. 

Martha felt the firm chest behind her rise and fall in a sigh. 

"They're really gonna do this, aren't they?" Jonathan's timber came to her ears. 

"They are. They are going to tell us, and we are going to be happy. We will be happy because those boys need each other, and are men enough to admit it to each other. Now they'll admit it to us that they love each other." 

"When did our boy go and grow up? 

She couldn't answer the soft-spoken question. Her little boy _was_ grown up, but he still needed them, and that was all that mattered. 

She saw the nervous energy pour off of Lex like she'd never seen as he exited the car. Still, he managed to look perfect in a rich purple pullover and black jeans. 

Clark was a whole different story on the nerve front. 

Bounding out of the loft and into the yard, her son was grinning like a maniac as he clapped a friendly hand on Lex's shoulder, and then ran a loving touch down Lex's arm to squeeze the his hand briefly. 

Funny how she used to miss the little things between the two. It really was quite obvious, when one thought about it. 

A worried look crossed Clark's darker features, and he tilted his head in question. 

Lex must have said the right thing, because Clark visibly relaxed and grinned again, lips moving, then the two men were heading back to the recently vacated loft. 

* * *

Clark smiled softly at his boyfriend. The loft was warm, bright and cheerful, and he   
felt every bit of it.

Lex, on the other hand, was beyond nervous. The normally emotionally reserved man, who kept a blank mask around everyone but his lover, was actually showing outward signs of nervousness. His shoulders were tight, and the fingers of his left hand tapped a restless beat on his denim-clad knee as he sat on the worn couch in Clark's Fortress of Solitude. Clark watched as Lex closed his eyes briefly, he knew that Lex could more than likely still smell the two of them from the last time they had made love on the very cushions his love now sat. 

Lex's shoulders relaxed as he sat back. 

But only a little. 

Clark watched the nervous ball of energy that he called his love for a moment longer before moving to the arm of the couch and sitting on the raised edge above Lex. 

Running a large, tanned hand over the velvety pale skin of Lex's cheek, enjoying as Lex leaned into it, he patted the inside of one open thigh. 

"C'mere, babe." 

Lex's wide blue-grey eyes shot up to him. The mouth Clark loved to kiss snapped open then closed, momentarily speechless. 

" _Clark_?! But, what?! _Now_... your parents, and they're, we're... as much as I want to suck you off every moment of the day, I _don't_ think that would be the best way to break our relationship to your parents." 

Chuckling softly, Clark leaned down and kissed the Lex's mouth, reveling in the heat that radiated off the slightly flushed alabaster skin he never could get enough of. Lex, his calm, cool Lex, was being thrown for a loop. 

"Lex, as much as I would love to fuck your mouth..." he sucked another kiss from the mouth in question. "I was actually offering to rub your shoulders. You're wound tighter than a spring." 

Lex closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, trying to center himself. Clark thought is was great how Lex only had to do that after the two of them had spent time together. Turning, he leaned back between Clark's open legs. He began to relax immediately as firm hands began to work the tension out of his body. 

"Right. Shoulders. No sucking." Lex said in a determined, yet wistful, tone. 

Leaning forward, Clark licked and nipped the shell of one perfect ear. 

"Not yet, anyway..." he growled, pleased at the full body shudder his actions produced. 

"Fucking tease. Where the hell did you learn stuff like that?" 

Clark could hear the smile in Lex's voice, and nudged Lex's arm gently with his leg. 

"Gee, _Lex_ , I wonder." 

Wrapping the leg that rested along the back seat of the couch up and between Lex's legs, Clark slid down off the arm of the chair so that Lex's back rested flush against his chest. He completely surrounded Lex in warm skin and flannel. 

Lex set his head back on Clark's shoulder as long arms wrapped around him. An embrace like this used to make him claustrophobic, shut in. Now, with Clark, he felt loved. 

And he said so. 

"Love you, Clark." Lex turned his head and kissed the strong jaw. 

Clark turned his head and kissed the man that businessmen around the world feared. 

"Love you, too, Lex." 

They sat like that for long moments. Kissing, touching. Nothing arousing, just there. Lex soaked in his lover's calming presence. 

Lex's neck curved in a beautiful arch as Clark moved his head to the side to allow Clark more room to work his magic. Strong hands once again worked on his neck and arms, effectively turning the man to a sizable pile of Lex-mush. 

Clark, sensing his lover's relaxation, wrapped his arms around Lex again and rested his chin on one elegantly misleading, muscled shoulder. 

"Boys!" Martha's voice carried from the house to the barn. "Dinner!" 

Lex breathed deeply one last time the scent that surrounded them as he ran one hand over his bald head. 

"Alright. Let's do this." Reluctantly he moved out of Clark's embrace and towards the stairs. Lex stopped when Clark's hand took his, and he turned to look into his lover's blue-green eyes. 

"Lex." He brought their entwined fingers to his mouth and kissed the back of the pale hand. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, Clark." 

"And that's why we're going to be fine. That, and for some reason Mom hid the shotgun." 

"You almost had me feeling good about this. Then you had to say 'shotgun'. Why is there always a damn shotgun?" 

"C'mon. Let's get inside before they come looking for us." 

Clark followed Lex's lovely ass down the steps, and could he help it if he stared? 

Heh. Nope. 

* * *

Martha watched the two men talk as they headed from the large red barn to the   
sunny farmhouse. Shooting her husband one last warning look that was only half   
playing, she headed to the table. "Play nice."

"Yes, ma'am." 

* * *

Lex's nose started twitching even as he walked up the steps to the house. Mmmmm.   
Home-cooked food by one Martha Kent. If he weren't so in love with Clark, well, Mr.   
Kent would have a problem on his hands. The food alone would make stealing the fiery   
redhead worthwhile.

Martha greeted the two as they entered into the kitchen with a wide smile. 

"Hi, Lex. You boys run along and wash up, the table will be ready in a couple of minutes." 

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kent. Dinner smells exquisite." 

Martha leveled an even gaze at Lex, who froze. What did she know? How much? What was the nearest utensil that could be used to make sure that he never had to worry about potential heirs? 

Okay, so the heirs would have to be through surrogacy, but that was beside the point. It was still an unpleasant concept. 

"Lex. You are a smart man, and I'm sure you know what I'm about to tell you is true." She paused evilly for a looooong moment as she watched the young man try not to squirm. "You're part of this family now. It's Martha. Mrs. Kent is my mother-in-law, and as much as I loved her, I am most certainly not her." 

Lex's heart? In his throat. Breathing? Not likely. 

He nodded mutely before clearing his throat. 

"Of course... Martha. I don't know what I was thinking." The smile gracing his face was only slightly flirtatious. 

"I rarely, if ever, know, Lex. I've given up trying to understand the male brain." 

"It's for the best, we're quite the hopeless bunch." 

"Now," Martha said, scooting Clark out with a towel, "run along. Wash." 

Lex followed Clark to the tiny washroom and used it as an excuse to move in close to his lover. 

"What?" he asked, seeing the smirk gracing Clark's generous lips. 

"Two words, Lex: Shameless. Flirt." 

"I am no such thing." He scoffed at the raised eyebrow. "Can I be faulted for wanting _one_ person on our side tonight?" 

"Of course not, babe." Clark pressed a quick kiss to Lex's cheek as he squeezed past him to head downstairs. "But you're still a flirt." He pinched Lex's ass before he took off down the hall and headed for the stairs. 

With an undignified yelp Lex took off after him, barreling down the stairs without thought. 

Martha turned when Clark tore down the stairs at human speed, laughing as he placed the kitchen island between himself and the staircase. 

"What on earth--" 

The unasked question was answered as Lex landed on the hardwood floor of the kitchen with feline grace... having jumped the last four steps. Laughing momentarily as he hit the bottom, he immediately remembered his surroundings and shot an embarrassed grin at Martha. 

Then at Jonathan Kent, who had joined his wife in the kitchen. 

"Mr. Kent. Hello. Uh... Thank you for having me over for dinner, it's kind of you." 

Lex knew his face still shone with happiness, but at the moment, he really didn't care. He _was_ happy, and damnit, he was going to enjoy it. 

* * *

Lex's actions and open expression made Jonathan feel better about the events to   
come. Lex was just a boy. Twenty-three years old. Just a pup. Hell, by the looks of   
it, he was so happy if he _was_ an actual pup they'd be cleaning a puddle off the   
floor.

"No problem at all, Lex. Anytime you want to join us." Twin looks of shock greeted him. "Clark, take the plate of roast in to the dining room." 

"Sure, Dad." 

"Lex," he passed Lex his cherished baby potatoes. "Could you take these in?" 

"Absolutely." Lex said as he took the warm bowl with care and followed Clark to the dining room. 

* * *

Martha simply smiled as she passed John. She had the best husband.

As the two heads of the Kent household entered the dining area, Lex was whacking Clark across the shoulder, laughing at the silly grin that graced Clark's face as he tried with very little effort to stop the kindhearted assault. 

"What?" Clark laughed. "I'm just sayin'!" 

Lex's grin threatened to split his face. 

"Just sayin' my rear, Farm Boy. I swear, if I didn't love you so damn much..." 

And he froze. Large blue-green eyes were looking wide over his shoulder, and Lex brought uncharacteristically timid eyes around to look at his lover's parents. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent! I can explain--" 

"Lex." Martha's voice cut him off mid-sentence the way only she could with the Luthor men. She was feeling absolutely wicked as she left him hanging again. She softened her look, then, and put a hand warmly on his forearm. "I told you before. It's Martha." 

"Mom?" Clark's voice sounded infinitely confused, which was reflected almost comically on the expressive face. 

"Clark," John said, "you should know by now that you can't hide anything from your mother and I." 

* * *

Lex just blinked. They knew. They knew and he was still alive. And had his balls   
intact. Holy shit, they knew. He knew he was five shades of pale, but he really had   
bigger things on his mind.

* * *

Clark cast a worried look at his lover, who looked about 10 seconds away from   
passing out. He set a hand carefully on his shoulder.

"Lex? You okay?" 

Lex let out a sharp laugh. 

"Okay? God, Clark, between you and your parent's sense of humor, this house is going to be the death of me!" Clark watched his lover turn to his mother and father. "You both knew? Of course you both knew. And I'm not dead or in jail, so what does this mean?" 

"It means we know that you're not the first person from Metropolis to fall for a Kent man." Martha had put her own bowl of carrots down and now rested with Jonathan's arms around her waist. 

"Lex," Clark said, moving his hand from Lex's shoulder to the small of his back. "Sit down before you fall down." 

* * *

Thoughtlessly, and wasn't that the theme of the day, Lex sat in the nearest chair,   
then blushed lightly at the almost happy smile on both Martha and Mr. Kent's faces.

Oh, shit. Clark's dad. 

"Sir, I..." 

"Lex, son, relax. I know, and I'm very close to understanding. But you do know that now that it's out in the open there will be some rules, don't you?" 

Jonathan Kent just called me 'son'. Lex just wanted to look out the window; sure that airborne swine would be drifting by the window. 

He settled for nodding dumbly. 

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Rules. Yeah." Lex shot a look over his shoulder when he felt Clark snicker and the hand that was back on his shoulder tighten. "What are you grinning about?" 

"You. I have never seen you this... flustered. I told you it would be okay." Clark walked around Lex, leaving his boyfriend to think for a second while he hugged both his parents tightly. "Thank you, both, so much." 

Jonathan pulled back and looked seriously at his son. 

"Clark. Love?" 

Clark looked over at Lex who could not prevent the hope from showing in his cursedly expressive eyes. The test to end all tests. 

Lex was close to shaking as Clark smiled and turned back to his father with determined eyes. 

"Yeah, Dad. Love." Clark smiled wider when his father silently nodded. 

Clark looked back over at Lex who had finally regained his equilibrium and had risen from the chair. The tall boy pulled gently away from his parents and opened his arms to him. 

Lex looked at Clark and the welcoming arms. Glancing over at the smiling faces of the Kents, he forced himself not to run as he glided into the loving embrace. Feeling warm lips connect with his temple, he couldn't help the content sigh that escaped him. 

This was it. 

He was home. 

In a shockingly yellow Kansas farmhouse, standing around a table with the best smelling food that his cultured nose had ever smelled, and holding his lover like a lifeline as said lover's parents stood trying to give them a moment to adjust, Lex Luthor had found home. 

He laughed when he felt and heard Clark's stomach growl. 

* * *

The Gang:

Chloe sat drinking her coffee in the almost empty Talon, a notebook spread in front of her, and with her lab partner, and, to her immense shock, best female friend, Lana Lang, sitting beside her. 

They were so not working. 

"Can you believe Claire started the whole thing? Unbelievable!" Lana ranted in the quiet way that only she had. 

"You don't have to tell me twice. That was almost Wall of Weird material." Chloe waved the pen in her hand in the air. "But who cares? I mean, really?" 

"Good point." Lana laughed lightly. 

The bell above the Talon entryway jingled, announcing more customers arriving into the coffee shop. 

Whitney and Pete walked in through the doors, laughing and horsing around. The two instantly caught sight of the two girls and wound their way around the assorted tables and plopped down in the two leftover chairs at the table. 

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Lana gushed. She and Whitney had parted ways, but they were still friends. And Pete... well, Lana had never dated him, so no problems with him either. It was good to see the two guys. Chloe gave up on any hope of schoolwork and pushed the books to the side of the table. 

"Not much. Haven't seen you girls in a while." Pete said, turning and giving his order to the new perky blonde waitress. 

"Yeah," Whitney agreed, ordering himself a cappuccino. "It's good to have the whole crew here." 

"Not the whole crew... yet." Chloe said, drawing out her cell phone and dialing the familiar number from memory. "Hi, Mrs. Kent! Is Clark home?... Oh? Do you happen to know where he is?... O-kay... thanks a bunch. Bye." She pressed the 'end' button. "She said that Clark was at the Talon, but unless he's gotten into Jeff's rose oil..." 

Lana stood from the table. "Well, maybe he's just in the back. Let's go look." 

As they rose to go in search of the missing part of their group, Chloe noticed an odd look on Pete's face. 

"What's up, Pete?" 

"Huh? Nothing! Nope. Nothing. Lets go look for Clark... in the back..." 

* * *

Nervous? Pete? Never. Cool and calm. What's the possibility of it happening again?

They trooped into the back, Lana leading the way, and stopped as they got into to the main room. 

"Okay, kids!" Chloe turned to the group. "Why don't we split up and hunt down our wayward Clark?" 

Pete? No, he wasn't having a panic attack. 

"I'll look in the storage room!" No way in hell was he going near Lex's office. He was happy for Clark, but he did _not_ need a visual. Again. 

Chloe just raised her eyebrow. 

"Allllright. Lana, check your office and Lex's. Whit, you cover the employee lounge, I'll take the front again to see if he was just late, and we can all meet in the theater. Sound good?" She was met with nods and other forms of agreement as the gang split to look in their respective territories. 

* * *

Clark pushed Lex with rough, but caring, hands against the wall of the projection   
room. God! Sex in the Talon during business hours, twice in as many weeks. No way in   
hell was he telling Lex this little kink.

Well, that and the whole fact that his mouth was otherwise occupied. 

Clark licked and sucked at the head of the purple cock before swallowing it down. 

"Oh! _Fuck!_ Clark, _yessssss_ " Lex moaned above him. 

Lex sounded as if he was in heaven. Clark pulled his lips tight around Lex's cock gave the perfect suction he knew drove his lover wild as he worked a practiced and talented tongue along the underside of the shaft. He listened as Lex moaned deeply when his powerful throat massaged the head. 

Clark was thanking whoever forgot to give aliens a gag reflex as the cock in his throat quivered when he swallowed around it. Reaching between his lover's legs, he massaged and rolled Lex's heavy testicles in his hot hand. Feeling them draw tight, he pulled back enough that when Lex shot off he caught the majority of the seed in his mouth, but he didn't swallow. 

Moving quickly, Clark stood and ran a hand over the table in the small room, sending various pieces of equipment --pens, scissors, an old microphone, a Styrofoam cup-- flying to the floor. Clark nabbed Lex and with care brought him over to the table bending him over it, before dropping back to his knees as Lex moaned deeply. The jarring of the table caused the light of the projection machine beside them to turn on, casting the bodies in a warm light that Clark did _not_ feel willing, at the moment, to move away from Lex to turn off. 

His mouth, still full of cum, opened a bit to dribble some of the warm liquid onto the hole. Lex, above him, keened his pleasure as Clark ran his tongue along the puckered muscle then drove it inside, working Lex's own seed into the tight passage. When his mouth was empty of the fluid, he gingerly worked open the hole with his tongue, massaging the border and sucking kisses to the entrance that he wanted to breach so bad he hurt. 

He still could not believe he was naked and kneeling on the floor of the projection room at the Talon rimming his boyfriend like there was no tomorrow. 

Lex was still moaning continuously. Clark watched as his lover threw his head back in pleasure. 

"God, Clark. So good! God! Clark, great tongue... Christ it feels so good in me! Please, baby. Fuck me! Oooooooh yesssssss. C'mon, pretty, -- _yes!_ \-- ride me hard." 

Clark removed his tongue from the hole and, after spit slicking the digits, slipped two fingers into Lex's relaxing passage. Scissoring them he finally decided that Lex was ready. 

"God, Lex. So hot. Love you so much. Gonna make you feel so good." He wiped some of the cum that had escaped from Lex's hole and used it to lube his cock. "You ready for me, babe?" 

"Ready?! You have to ask if I am fucking ready?! Clark will you _please_ fuck me! Need you!" He knew he was begging, but it was Clark. It was all right to be weak around his lover. "Love you. Fucking _need_ you!" 

"God, Lex. Don't beg. Too hot." Clark said, his voice low with passion as he positioned himself at Lex's opening and began to enter Lex's willing body. "Jesus! So tight! Always so fucking tight!" He pressed steadily until his cock was completely sheathed by Lex and his thighs rested against the back of Lex's. 

Not having to give his lover much time to recover and adjust to the intrusion, Clark began to thrust with long strokes into his lover. The sweet sound of sweat slicked flesh sliding and slapping filled the room as the lovers found a rhythm that caused them both to vocalize their pleasure. 

* * *

"Yeah, Clark. Right... God, right there!" Lex wailed as shot after shot ran right across   
his prostate. His boy was a fucking natural... or rather a natural at fucking. "God!   
Yes! _Clark!_ " Lex screamed as he once again shot his load, this time with not even a   
touch to his cock, which was twitching painfully between his legs at the continued   
stimulation. "C'mon, Clark. Cum, baby! Fill me, lover."

* * *

"Lex, love you. Yes! So hot, so _tight_ , so _perfect!_ Fuck! _LEX!_ " Clark roared his   
release and reared back as he shot his hot fluid into Lex. Lying gently on the smooth   
back he braced himself with a hand right above each shoulder on the table as he   
rested his forehead between Lex's shoulder blades and let his shaggy mop of hair   
tickle the sensitive skin with every combined breath.

Both of them groaned when Lex's cell rang shrilly from his pants pocket on the floor behind them. 

Clark licked the salty skin once before regretfully removing himself from Lex's body and moving across the room to the battered couch the projection crew used to use when the theater had been operational, and flopping down in all his naked-in-the-Talon glory. He smiled wickedly when Lex gingerly bent over to pick up his slacks and after his boyfriend had procured the still ringing nuisance he reached forward to sit Lex on his lap. 

Lex smiled happily at the gesture that would have left him upset with any of his former lovers. Clark grinned as Lex wound one arm around the back of his head to draw him in for a quick kiss before flipping open the cell. 

"Luthor... Well hello Ms. Sullivan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He whapped lightly the back of the ebony haired head when Clark mouthed 'flirt' at him before sucking on his neck. Lex bit back a moan at the warm tongue on his collarbone and tried to focus on what the young lady was saying on the other end of the line. "Actually, I do know where Clark is. Right beside me, in fact..." He blinked at a comment made by the person on the phone. "One moment." He dragged Clark's head up with a handful of hair before kissing him sharply and dangling the phone in front of Clark's face. "Chloe would like to speak with you." 

Clark plucked the phone out of Lex's hand and brought it to his ear. 

"Chloe? Hey! What's up?" *Casual, Clark. You didn't just fuck your boyfriend in the Talon.* "You're at the Talon?... All of you?... Yeah, uh, sounds good... Where are we?" He smacked at Lex's hip when he decided that Clark's neck needed to be kissed, and needed to be kissed _now_. "We're actually up by the Millar's farm, but we can be in town in about ten minutes... 'Kay." he gasped sharply when Lex bit right behind his ear. Pulling back he glared at his lover's innocent look. "Oh, nothing Chloe. You know how Lex drives..." he silently kissed his lover's cheek to soften the insult. "Alright. We'll be right out, Chloe. Bye." 

Lex stretched long arms above his head, still firmly seated in his boyfriend's lap. Clark shifted so Lex could stand. 

"So now we have to meet your friends downstairs in ten minutes?" 

"Yup. What else am I gonna say, Lex? 'Actually, Chloe I just finished fucking Lex a few rooms away from you. We're kinda worn out, so we'll just skip coffee to snuggle on the couch for a while'? I really don't think that would go over too well." 

"You do have a point, love. Come along then." 

The two men dressed quickly, stealing touches and kisses, and headed down the stairs after unplugging anything attached to the wall until the projector finally went dim. At the base of the steps, Clark turned to the right and Lex to the left. 

"Where are you going?" Clark asked. "Everyone's waiting." 

"I am going out the back so we can come in the front. You want to explain why on earth we would go all the way around to the back of the Talon to come in the employee entrance?" The smirk on his face was easy. 

"Right. Yeah. Front door." He pinched Lex's rear when the man turned around. 

"Clark!" Lex yelped quietly. "Why do you insist on doing that?" 

"Can I help it if it's just pinchable?" 

The two walked quickly around the building and Lex swore that he was going to tear that damn bell off the door as it jingled sharply. 

* * *

The four teenagers entered the movie theater at about the same time from their hunt   
for Clark.

"I take it nobody found him?" Lana asked from her perch on the stage. 

"Nope." Whitney said, shaking his head, causing his straight blond hair to move softly. "Nowhere to be found." 

"Not in the storage room." Pete offered helpfully. God, he had never been happier to _not_ find Clark in his life. 

"I have no clue where he is. Should we be worried?" Chloe asked, concern evident on her face. 

All answers were cut off by a sharp mechanical screech, like someone had misadjusted a microphone. When the sound ended and as everyone uncovered their ears, they were assaulted with a deep moan. 

"What in heaven's name?" Lana asked. "What's going on?" 

Moments later the large screen above their heads was illuminated with a bright white light with a strange shadow at the bottom. It suddenly shifted and what looked like a head --a _bald_ head-- being raised and the moaning formed into harshly breathed words. 

*"God, Clark. So good! God! Clark, great tongue... Christ it feels so good in me! Please, baby. Fuck me! Oooooooh yesssssss. C'mon, pretty, -- _yes!_ \-- ride me hard."* 

Four sets of eyes flew to each other and then back to the shadow on the screen. 

"You don't think... Lex?" Chloe gasped. If that was Lex... then Clark... 

*"God, Lex. So hot. Love you so much. Gonna make you feel so good... You ready for me, babe?"* 

*" Ready?! You have to ask if I am fucking ready?! Clark will you _please_ fuck me! Need you. Love you. Fucking _need_ you!"* 

... was right there with him. Another dark shadow had risen from the bottom of the screen. Pete tried not to think of what Clark was doing down there. 

"Oh. My. God. They're fucking up there! Not again!" Pete groaned. Why him? Seriously. Was he _not_ already scarred for life enough? 

"Again? You knew, too?!" Whitney gasped then covered his mouth. 

"Yeah, they were kinda, last week, in Lex's office when I was looking for Clark. Did we all know?" 

Everybody avoided all other eyes as they nodded. Pete could tell that they were all trying to block out the moaning in the background. God could this be any more awkward? 

*"God, Lex. Don't beg. Too hot. Jesus! So tight! Always so fucking tight!"* 

Yes. Yes it could. 

At least Pete wasn't the only one shifting uncomfortably. Whitney was tugging on his jacket with nerves. At least Pete thought it was nerves... Pete's eyes dropped down Whitney's front and came right back up in a hurry. He fastened his eyes on the ceiling, biting his lip to smother a smile. 

Chloe just burst out laughing, startling the group and drawing all eyes to her. She pointed up to the screen where the two shadows moved together, rising and falling in time to the moans and slapping of skin on skin. 

"Oh. My. God. Only in Smallville, I swear!" 

This brought grins and shaking heads from the group. The moaning and keening over the surround sound speaker system continued. 

*"Yeah, Clark. Right... God, right there!... God! Yes! _Clark!_... C'mon, Clark. Cum, baby! Fill me, lover."* 

Pete wanted to do something. Passing out seemed like a viable option. He settled for shifting uncomfortably. Thankfully, not for the same reason as Whitney. 

Lana just shook her head. 

"Those two better clean up after themselves. No way am I doing it!" Four pairs of shocked eyes flew to her. "What?" 

"You're taking this well." Chloe stated frankly, "I mean, it was common knowledge that Clark had it bad for you... now your biggest worry seems to be who's going to clean up after he and your business partner screw like horny ferrets!" 

"Chloe. Clark and I are friends. We were never meant for each other. Quite obviously." She gestured to the screen where Clark's back bowed gracefully. 

*"Lex, love you. Yes! So hot, so _tight_ , so _perfect!_ Fuck! _LEX!_ "* 

The two forms on the screen molded together and their heavy sighs could be clearly heard by the group. 

"I think they're done." Pete said quietly as the sounds died out. "Thank God." 

Chloe picked up her cell phone. 

"Enough is enough." She scrolled through her phone logs until she found Lex's cell number and pressed send. The shadows moved from the screen and they heard the creak of the old couch. Chloe waited until the phone was finally answered. "Hey, Lex. It's Chloe..." Chloe heard the answer from Lex, but it didn't get projected over the speakers. The guys must have moved far enough away from the microphone. "Yeah I was just wondering if you knew where Clark was. We can't seem to find him... Oh! He's with you! We didn't know what he could have gotten into." She grinned evilly at the group that gaped at her. "Would you mind if I talked to him for a sec?... Thanks, Lex... Hey, Clark. Not much. Lana, Pete, Whitney and I were just at the Talon having coffee and thought you'd like to come join us. Bring Lex with you... Yeah. You know the Talon. Big place... filled with people drinking coffee... yeah, all of us... Excellent! Where are you?... Yeah, how long are you going to be?... Miller's farm, huh. Okay. See you in 10... What was that Clark?... Yeah, he is a madman... Later Clark!" She flipped the phone closed and looked seriously at the group. "They're at Miller's farm and will be out in ten minutes. Oh, they will be out, all right." 

Rustling began again over the speaker as they the men moved back into the range of the microphone, probably getting dressed. Lex's voice drifted across the room. 

*"So now we have to meet your friends downstairs in ten minutes?"* 

*"Yup. What else am I gonna say, Lex? 'Actually, Chloe I just finished fucking Lex a few rooms away from you. We're kinda worn out, so we'll just skip coffee to snuggle on the couch for a while'? I really don't think that would go over too well."* 

The teens laughed as they headed out of the theater, back into the main coffee shop. 

Well... three walked... Whitney looked like he was trying his damnedest not to limp. 

As they got to the table, Leza was bringing drinks over. 

"Saw you guys take off, so I didn't bother bring you your stuff, and I brought you two refills to warm them up." 

Lana smiled at Leza, she was a good hire. Pete was glad that the town princess had the brain to hire her. Actually, from what he'd seen, Lana was a lot smarter than she looked. 

"Thanks!" he said, diving into the caffeine. 

The four teens sat at the table just in time. The front chime rang the entrance of two composed men. 

Lex and Clark entered the Talon like they hadn't just been fucking. Lex with his usual grace, hips swaying suggestively, and Clark, well, he _was_ standing slightly taller than usual... but only four people knew that he had just gotten laid. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Clark pulled up a couple of chairs for himself and Lex. 

"Not much." Chloe replied with a smile. "What about you, have a good time screwing in the projection room?" Chloe. Hard hitting journalist. 

"I-- WHAT?!" Clark would have shrieked... if he weren't too manly to shriek. 

Damn it sounded like shrieking. 

Pete just sunk his head into his hands and mumbled something along the lines of 'way to ease into it, C'lo'. 

Lana had the decency to blush but Whitney, in all his rock-hard-cock-ness had to grin at the drained faces of the men across from them. 

"Ms. Sullivan," Lex said coolly. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Chloe waved a hand in the air. 

"Pfffft! Don't even bother with it all Lex. We all knew. We called the farm and Mrs. Kent said that Clark was already here, so we went looking for him. Got into the theater and we get a surround sound of you two going at it." God it it had to kill Chloe playing it this cool, Pete thought, but he knew his friend was strong, a reporter, and would not allow herself to cry. Pete recognized the pasted on shark like grin on her face. "And Clark... you're shirt's on backwards... and inside out." Okay... _that_ was a bit funny. 

"What?! Geez!" Clark looked down at the little tag sitting mockingly on his chest. Betrayed by his own clothes. "You all knew? _All_ of you?" He was met with a round of embarrassed nods. 

"You all realize," Lex dropped his voice and Clark shivered. So did Whitney, and he thanked the stars again that nobody was looking at him. "That this cannot leave this table. This could bring a lot of trouble to a lot of people, least of whom is myself." 

Clark put a gentle hand on Lex's forearm. 

"They won't say anything. Right, guys?" A pointed Kent look. 

"Lex," Lana said, speaking up softly for the first time, "we've all known for a while before this. Don't worry. This stays between us." 

Lex turned to his lover and gave him a sharp glare. 

"I'm adding your friends to the heart attack list. You realize this, right?" 

"Of course you are." 

"Crap!" Pete said, looking at his watch. "I've gotta jet. Mom wants to clean out the den tonight." He stood and clapped Clark on the shoulder when he saw the worried look on his friend's face. "No worries man. I'll talk to you later." 

Clark seemed to relax. It was okay. Pete was okay. Lana was okay. Chloe was okay. Whitney... well Whitney had a strange look on his face, but he _seemed_ okay. 

"Oh, man! Lana, we have to go, too!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing unused books into her bag. Chemistry, not surprisingly, had lost its appeal for her. 

"Yeah. You're dad will be wondering where we are." Lana too began placing her books in her backpack. "See you guys later!" She and Chloe both hugged Clark quickly. 

"Thanks guys. I mean, really." Clark said, obvious relief on his face. 

"Like Pete said, Clark," Chloe slung her bag over her shoulder, "no worries. See you in class tomorrow. Later, Lex, Whitney." 

"Ms. Sullivan. Ms. Lang. Mr. Ross." Lex looked at them. He looked seriously at those surrounding him. "Thank you." 

* * *

Lana touched his shoulder and smiled gently. Prince Charming, indeed.

* * *

Clark and Lex shared a meaningful look before turning back to the sole remaining teen of the initial group. 

Whitney shifted uncomfortably. 

"Guys... could we talk?" 

* * *

Lionel:

"Well?" Clark said, lying on his side on the comfy couch in the loft, Lex's back to his front. He wound an arm around Lex's thin waist and slid his fingers between the buttons of the pink -- 'it's not _pink_ , Clark, it's _coral_ '-- shirt, lightly stroking the silken skin beneath. 

"Well, what, Clark?" Lex said quietly. No need to speak loud in the deserted loft. 

"They all know." Clark said carefully. 

"That they do." 

"Well, I was just thinking... what now?" 

"What do you mean, 'what now'? There's not much else to do. I'm actually glad that there are some people who know. I know it's been hard on you keeping this from them. But we can't come out officially. Not yet, anyway. We will. I don't doubt that. But for now... I'm just trying not to have a heart attack after today. God, now all we need is for Lionel to find out!" 

"Don't even joke, Lex. That's so not funny." Clark hit Lex's stomach lightly before replacing his fingers in the shirt. God, how he loved that skin. 

"Aw, c'mon Clark. Can't you just see it? 'Dad, by the way, I'm in an relationship with Clark.'" Lex dipped his voice. " 'The Kent boy? Isn't he a bit young?' 'Well dad, he's a wonderful fuck, and I do love him so.'" He squeezed Clark's hand gently. 

Clark was sure his boyfriend had gone crazy after they day they had had, but did not interrupt him. He loved when Lex got playful. 

" 'Well, what of his parents?' 'They know. Blessings have been given.' 'The town? How will they react?' 'A select few have been told. No negative response as of yet.' 'Well. Business is good, and stocks haven't fallen. Just don't fuck this up. And, damnit Lex, don't bottom.'" Lex looked over his shoulder, eyes sparkling. 

"You're cracked, you know this right?" Clark leaned over and kissed 'coral' lips until they were damn well red. 

End Pt. 8, End Series 

(I hope, but if you have any people you think should accidentally stumble upon our gorgeous lovers, feedback and requests might be given some thought...) 


End file.
